


flames so hot that they turn blue

by nenbeasts



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Trans Illumi Zoldyck, dom/sub dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29628168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nenbeasts/pseuds/nenbeasts
Summary: “Do you ever think about it?” breathed Hisoka.“About what,” said Illumi.“How you’d kill me,” said Hisoka, shaking a bit.“Oh, all the time.”
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	flames so hot that they turn blue

**Author's Note:**

> they fuck etc etc
> 
> violence is mostly only talked about and isn’t super detailed but they talk about killing each other because it’s them
> 
> illumi is trans, uses he/him and hasn’t had bottom surgery
> 
> lmk if you need other warnings! 
> 
> yes tonight i am in this headspace i guess <3 two clowns

There were many things Illumi didn’t like: he didn’t like crowds unless he was using them for cover, he didn’t like his family unless he was using them for money, and he didn’t like Hisoka unless he was using him for- for-

He didn’t know what he used Hisoka for, exactly, besides assisting him in the act of murder. 

“Illumi,” said Hisoka, hands wrapped around his lovely, expensive shot glass, the form of it suggestive because it was Hisoka, always in character. Always some stage to prance around on. Illumi wasn’t sure how he managed it.

“Illumi,” Hisoka said again, voice more prodding now, grin elongating as Illumi frowned at him, a knife shining in the dark. Illumi knew all about knives. He wasn’t impressed.

“What,” he said.

“Did you make us hotel accommodations?” Hisoka was cocking his head at him in that way that told Illumi he found him amusing. Illumi frowned at him some more.

“Yes,” said Illumi flatly. Maybe it was companionship? Was Illumi lonely? They weren’t- friends. They were something else. Well. Illumi didn’t know much about any of all that, but he was not often wrong.

“You’re so deep in thought tonight,” sighed Hisoka. It was more of a swoon. “I only ask because I’m wondering if I have to repay you, somehow.”

“Repay me,” Illumi echoed, sipping at his whiskey. 

“Yes,” crooned Hisoka, laughing at him. “Yes,” he said again, earring dancing around in the low light, piano humming behind them, the small talk of well-dressed bar attendees lilting over to their seats, never interesting enough for either of them to even scoff at. Hisoka was still smiling like that. “I’d never say no to-“

“I would,” said Illumi simply, and Hisoka laughed at him some more, undeterred. Illumi rolled his eyes. Another sip. It was for posterity, for the atmosphere. It took a long, long time for him to get actually drunk. 

The job was simple. They killed a high ranking officer in a dance club. Illumi stabbed him with needles. Hisoka danced most of the time and then intervened with his typical card tricks at the last minute. Illumi didn’t complain. He didn’t really mind at all. 

The hotel receptionist was friendly enough, Illumi thinking about this as one might think about a fish swimming around a tank in a pet store.  _Hmm_ , he also thought, vaguely distressed.  _They messed up our rooms._

“Only one bed,” said Hisoka, grinning. “Oh, Illumi, you only had to-“

“I’ll sleep on the floor,” said Illumi, sighing.

“I would’ve thought you would ask for the other way around,” mused Hisoka. “Courteous, aren’t you?”

“Yes, I am.” Illumi was looking in the mirror, adjusting a stray strand of hair that had moved in front of his ear. “I’m the one who made the accommodations. I’ll take the loss.”

“Sure,” drawled Hisoka, lounging on a beautiful chaise, arms behind his back. “You really can take the bed, if you’d like.”

Illumi tilted his head at him. “Why?”

Hisoka chortled, sliding a heel off his foot with the slowest of movements, an ankle protruding from under tights. Illumi watched him do it. “Don’t act so surprised! I’m very polite.”

“Of course,” said Illumi, rolling his eyes just slightly. “You’re very nice.”

“I am!” said Hisoka, aghast, other heel clacking against hardwood. Illumi just looked at him, removing his bracelets from his wrists, delicate, delicate. Everything in life was about precision, planning. Steps and end goals and- power.

And maybe Hisoka knew this. And maybe that was why Illumi had asked him to come.

Illumi looked over at Hisoka again. “Is sex one of your higher priorities?”

The other raised his eyebrows at him, bemused gaze moving up from his phone screen. “Why do you ask?” 

Illumi sat on the bed, hair trailing obediently behind him in graceful wisps. In the light of the one lamp they’d turned on, Hisoka looked unwelcoming, strange. The kind of thing you’d cross the street to avoid. Not that he was anything kinder in the daylight; this was only different. Illumi studied him a bit longer. “Not going to answer?”

“Must we always have these types of conversations?”

“What do you mean?”

“The ones where we both only answer in questions.”

“Don’t you have something better to say?”

Hisoka giggled. “Ooh, so mean.” Illumi waited for something more. “You’re not interested, are you?”

“Interested.” Illumi swished the word around in his mouth, between his teeth, down his throat. He blinked at Hisoka, thoughtful. Was he interested? Why dance around it, if he was? 

Hisoka leaned back a little more, legs spreading a little wider on his chair. “Well,” he hummed. “Now you’ve gotten me all excited.”

“That’s not very hard to do.” Illumi sighed, hands behind him on the bed. “I’m to your taste, am I?”

Hisoka stared at him for a moment before cackling, head thrown back and everything. “Since the beginning. Obviously.” He licked his lips just slightly. “You’ve always been... powerful.”

Illumi felt pleased; he knew it wasn’t showing up in his expression. “Yes, but. I would’ve thought you would’ve been more annoying about it.” He thought for a second. “More than you generally are.”

“We have something delightful going on. A friendship. Who was I to ruin it?” 

Illumi frowned just slightly. “Friendship?”

Hisoka huffed, amused. “Whatever you need to tell yourself, Zoldyck.”

“Don’t call me that.”

Hisoka bared his teeth at him slowly. “Of course.”

Illumi tapped his fingers against the bedspread a few times, glanced around the room. He finally looked back at Hisoka, considering him. “Are you hard?”

Hisoka shuddered all over. “Why don’t you come over and find out?”

“No,” said Illumi, mouth twitching. “I’ll just watch.”

Hisoka let out a lengthy sigh. “Anything you want,” he said, fingers wrapping around his cock through his pants. 

“Anything?” mused Illumi, watching him get into it much too quickly, sighs turning into loud moans. “You’d let me touch you, right?”

“That _is_ the idea, yes,” Hisoka replied, one eye open, hungrily sharp and unnerving.

Illumi wasn’t unnerved, of course. “And you’d let me hurt you?”

Hisoka jerked a little. “Your needles,” he hummed, swooning with his nen pouring into the room.

“Maybe,” said Illumi airily, studying him curiously. It was interesting, watching Hisoka get like this. He wondered how one was supposed to react. “Maybe I’d pin you down. I know you’d love that.”

“And you think it’d be that easy?” said Hisoka, breath hitching, hand pumping his cock. Illumi imagined it leaking through his- would Hisoka wear briefs? Or-

“You can take yourself out,” said Illumi, tapping his foot against the carpet just once before he realized he was doing it. “I’d like to see you.”

“Please,” rasped Hisoka. 

Illumi wasn’t sure what he was asking for, but- “Begging is a good look on you.” 

Hisoka groaned. “I know,” he said, voice like syrup, cock pulled out from beneath his pants, nothing else behind them, unsurprisingly. 

Illumi just watched him. He was getting wet, he realized, a pleasant, easy feeling. He licked the tip of his fingers as he liked to do when he was alone, reaching into his trousers, and Hisoka had both eyes open now, was watching him with this dark look that Illumi recognized from the club, the look he would wrap around his playing cards, around the neck of a victim. 

“Do you ever think about it?” breathed Hisoka, thumb running over the slit of his cock with reverence, precum slick and all over him. 

“About what,” said Illumi, using one finger to rub at his clit in unhurried circles. 

“How you’d kill me,” said Hisoka, shaking a bit.

“Oh, all the time,” said Illumi, blinking at him and letting out a little sigh. He did.

Hisoka spread his legs wider, moaning. “Come on, then, Illumi. Tell me.”

“You wouldn’t be able to move,” said Illumi, relaxing even more against the bed, legs stretched out off the mattress. “You wouldn’t be able to talk.”

“Uh huh,” said Hisoka, drooling.

“Yeah,” said Illumi, small waves of pleasure hitting him as he used two fingers on his clit, now. He was so- so- “You’d let me hit you. Make you bleed.”

_ "Please, _ " said Hisoka, playing with his own nipples. “I’d let you choke me.”

Illumi jerked against his hand. “Yes,” he said. 

Hisoka groaned again. “Come over- here-“

“You want that, don’t you?” Illumi and his monotone voice. Illumi and Hisoka and their hotel room with the nice sheets. He moved his fingers faster, heat pooling in every part of him, his entrance wet and heavy. “You want to fuck me.”

“I want you to ride me,” said Hisoka almost immediately. “I want to beg you for it.”

Illumi nearly smiled at him. “Of course you do.” He licked his lips. 

“Just tell me when,” said Hisoka. “I’m so  _ close_.”

Illumi pinched his clit between his thumb and forefinger, slowly. “Hisoka,” he said, closing his eyes and letting out a small moan, and he heard Hisoka cum, a loud whine that he hadn’t expected. Illumi lay back against the mattress, his orgasm hitting him in a hot rush, different from the ones he’d had before, a high  _ ah  _ escaping him without his permission. 

After a minute, Illumi opened his eyes to look at Hisoka, sitting in that chair and licking his fingers clean, eyeing him. “I could go again,” he said, red hair a bit mussed, somehow.

“I don’t doubt it,” said Illumi, pointedly observing Hisoka’s fingers with distaste. 

Hisoka smiled. “Well,” he said. “Maybe I’ll take a shower.”

“You do that,” said Illumi, rolling over and grabbing the television remote on the nightstand. 

“You never fail to make me blush, darling,” said Hisoka, grabbing an embroidered towel and sashaying through the bathroom door. Illumi sighed and flipped through channel after channel, mostly for the sake of it. He needed hobbies, his family would sometimes say. He didn’t think so.

After a bit of that he reclined against one of the carefully arranged pillows on the bed, thinking as the hiss of Hisoka’s shower made itself faintly audible through the door. Illumi thought of his cock, long and leaking. He bit his own lip. Hisoka was a pest, sure, but so was Illumi, he’d been told, so perhaps they were perfect for each other. He’d laugh, if he were the laughing type.

Hisoka found him splayed out on the mattress, his shirt rucked up and his pants pushed down, one finger thrusting leisurely into his folds. 

Hisoka’s towel was falling down around his waist. It was placed like it was not intentional, but Illumi knew it was. “Do you want me to help you with that?” said Hisoka sweetly, a few tiny droplets trailing down his shoulders from his still-damp hair.

Illumi considered it. “Your hair looks awful like this.”

“Hey,” said Hisoka. “And after I’ve been so polite.”

Illumi blinked at him. “Go on, then.” Hisoka hesitated for a moment too long. “Fuck me, I mean.”

“My pleasure,” said Hisoka, disgustingly corny and strange and exactly what Illumi needed, somehow. It was all so  easy.  Illumi remembered being so bored with all the others, the ones at the parties and the bars and after jobs. Hisoka was- not like them.

“ _Oh_ ,” murmured Hisoka, “you’re so wet.” Illumi hummed as his fingers played with his clit, joining his own finger in his folds. The friction of three fingers inside of him made him shiver.

“You like that?” said Hisoka, low and eager, and Illumi nodded slightly, thrusting into his hand, removing his own finger.

“Mm,” agreed Hisoka, “yes, leak all over my hand.” 

“Ah,” said Illumi, that little unknown whimper coming out of him again, Hisoka looking delighted. “Feels good.”

Hisoka moaned. “Deeper?” he purred, the towel falling down completely now, his legs straddling around Illumi’s.

“Get a condom,” said Illumi. Hisoka did. Quickly. 

“Yes,” sighed Illumi, reaching a hand out and grabbing Hisoka’s cock. “Hm, actually,” he said, and he pulled Hisoka closer, rubbing his cock on his clit steadily.

Hisoka thrust against him immediately. “Illumi,” he was saying, desperate. 

“Good,” said Illumi, feeling oddly warm. “Let me use you.”

Hisoka grinned at him through his panting. “Are you going to-“

“No needles,” said Illumi. “I’m too tired.” He rubbed the head of Hisoka’s cock onto himself clockwise, counter-clockwise. “You’re just going to take what I give you.”

“ _ Mhmm, _ ” said Hisoka. “I can do that, baby.”

Illumi watched a bead of sweat combine with the last of his hair’s moisture falling onto his collarbone. “Fuck you.”

Hisoka groaned. “Go on.” Illumi wanted to mock him, but couldn’t, as Hisoka took that as an opportunity to slide into him, the movement somehow sweet, gentle, and Illumi didn’t know what to do with that, so he said, “Lie down.” Hisoka looked at him through half-lidded eyes and they arranged themselves with Illumi neatly on top.

“Beg, then,” said Illumi, and Hisoka licked a stripe up his neck with his tongue.

“Want you so bad,” he said. “Want your cum all over my cock. Want you to lick the blood off my  _neck_ ,  throw me against the wall-“

“Mm,” agreed Illumi, beginning his unhurried thrusts against Hisoka’s dick. “I’d kill you slowly.”

Hisoka hissed against his shoulder, sucking at the skin with vehemence. “Yes, yeah.”

“You’d have to earn it,” said Illumi. Hisoka thrust back against him, rushed and earnest where Illumi was never. Illumi pushed Hisoka’s head back, put some fingers in his mouth, just to see what he’d do. Hisoka keened, sucking around the ends of them, Illumi regarding him with faint surprise. He’d thought he’d be a biter, but this made sense. It all made a lot of sense, really.

“I almost want to kill you, right now,” Illumi said, breath gone just enough now that it was noticeable. Hisoka was trying to kiss him. Illumi had forgotten all about kissing. Their mouths met- Hisoka was about taking and taking. Illumi was willing to give. There was tongue and moaning and the wet sounds of his cock inside of Illumi, faster now.

“Please,” whined Hisoka, hand playing with Illumi’s clit still through all this. 

“Mm,” murmured Illumi. “Keep going. I’m going to cum.”

“You feel so  _good_ ,”  said Hisoka. “Baby.”

Illumi rolled his hips, a helpless grind against his cock. He felt his hands digging into Hisoka’s back, now, knowing it would probably bruise. Hisoka only bucked into him, faster and less intelligible in his pet names and moans and more sloppy in his kisses, in the biting of Illumi’s neck. 

“Unh,” grunted Hisoka, his cock twitching inside of Illumi. Illumi felt himself clench around him more and more, and he wanted, he wanted.

“Cum,” said Illumi, hands raking against his back. “Be good and cum for me.”

Hisoka did, and towards the end of it Illumi felt his own orgasm tear through him, his rhythm collapsing and Hisoka whimpering through the overstimulation of it but not stopping him. Illumi writhed around him, crying out but not really hearing it; Hisoka gave a few more jerky, desperate thrusts before Illumi pushed him away, panting.

“Ah,” said Hisoka finally, fluttering his eyelashes. “You’re lovely.”

“Lovely is a strange word to use,” said Illumi, hair fanned out around them both. Strange, too, how the room seemed different now even when it wasn’t. 

“It’s how I feel,” said Hisoka simply, one eye open again like a sleepy cat. “I suppose I should go sleep on the floor now?”

“No,” said Illumi. “This is fine.” Hisoka was smiling. “Stop that.” 

“Hm,” was all Hisoka said, not doing so, and then Illumi slid his worst glare over to him, Hisoka only laughing at it, the sound grating yet familiar.

The television was still on, a staticky mutter in their otherwise silent room. A siren screamed outside somewhere far away. 

“Not to ruin your mood,” said Hisoka, “but I often think about how we’re perfect for each other.” 

Illumi stared at him. 

Hisoka winked, cheeky and terrible. “Don’t tell me I’m the only one.”


End file.
